In collaboration with Drs. Kenneth Kraemer and John Digiovanna, we have obtained digital dermatoscopic images of biopsied pigmented skin lesions on several patients with xeroderma pigmentosum. These patients have been seen at the NIH Clinical Center under the auspices of Dr. Kraemer's clinical protocol focused upon xeroderma pigmentosum. Currently the greater than twenty lesions whose information has been obtained from these patients are being analyzed, using standard dermatoscopic criteria, for features that may permit whether they can be classified clinically as malignant or benign. In addition, dermatoscopic evaluation of selected pigmented lesions on family members of those affected with xeroderma pigmentosum is sometimes performed. The technique has also been used to evaluate a limited number of patients with trichothiodystrophy.